i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Hana to chiru ran
|song= Hana to chiru ran |image= Hana to chiruran.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 花と散るらん |english= As the petals fall |performer=Tenjyou Tenge |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 29 Part 3 }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi Kanashimi mo kurushimi mo sakimidareru sadame Chirinubeki toki shirite hana mo hana hito mo hito yo Yoban no ato midaregami kanzashi moyuru aka Hitotabi no yume no naka samenai de to negaukara Sakura no hana kurai yoru no usugeshou Mibun chigai no koi nara isso kakikeshite Sakura midare chirinuru haru no yo ni Watashi wa hitoyo ni kuruizaku no Chirinuru toki no hakanasa ni makase Mugen no yume o kaima mimashou Midare sakura Utsukushii hana yo rin to kedakaku Hakanasa ni oboro no tsukikage Sayaka otome no sugata Sakura midare chirinuru haru no yo ni Watashi wa hitoyo ni kuruizaku no Chirinuru toki no hakanasa ni makase Mugen no yume o misete to Sakura midare chirinuru haru no yo ni Dare ga matomo de iraremashou ka Uso to itsuwari o matou konoyo de Kimi ga tame kono mi o sasagemashou Midare sakura hana to chiruran Source |-| Kanji= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi 悲しみも苦しみも 咲き乱れる運命 散りぬべき時知りて花も花 人も人よ 夜半の後 乱れ髪簪 燃ゆる赤 一度の夢の中覚めないで と願うから 桜の花 暗い夜の薄化粧 身分違いの恋なら いっそかき消して 桜乱れ散りぬる春の夜に 私は一夜に狂い咲くの 散りぬるときの儚さに任せ 無限の夢を垣間見ましょう 乱れ桜 美しい花よ 凜と気高く 儚さに朧の月影 さやか乙女の姿 桜乱れ散りぬる春の夜に 私は一夜に狂い咲くの 散りぬるときの儚さに任せ 無限の夢を見せてと 桜乱れ散りぬる春の夜に 誰がまともでいられましょうか 嘘と偽りをまとうこの世で 君がためこの身を捧げましょう 乱れ桜 花と散るらん Source |-| English= Rindo Tsubaki, Honoki Toya, Madarao Tatsumi, Kakitsubata Aoi To bloom means to meet with both sorrow and suffering And everyone knows when it’ll happen: flowers for flowers, people for people Past midnight, the pin messed in your hair burns red in the darkness Just this once, all I wish for is to not be woken from this dream The darkness of the night is made beautiful by the cherry blossoms And perhaps our forbidden love is drowned out by it On the spring night the cherry blossoms are a-flutter I mature before my time, as well Left in the hands of this fleeting moment You and I take a glimpse of this endless dream As the cherry blossoms scatter around us Amidst these beautiful flowers, dignified and noble Amidst the fleeting, fading light of the moon A breathtaking maiden comes forward On the spring night the cherry blossoms are a-flutter I mature before my time, as well Left in the hands of this fleeting moment You and I are witness to an endless dream On the spring night the cherry blossoms are a-flutter Is there anyone worth anything? In this world full of lies and betrayal I offer my body only to you As the cherry blossoms scatter around us, as the petals fall Source Score reward Easy= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|2 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|191 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 750 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,250 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2,750 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 750 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,250 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2,750 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,250 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,250 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|301 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|425 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|668 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:Songs Category:Regular Song Category:Tsubaki Rindo Category:Aoi Kakitsubata Category:Tatsumi Madarao Category:Toya Honoki